


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Almost a year after the battle with Thanos, Tony requested that everyone leave the compund. While he was relieved at the silence, he truly never felt more alone.That is, until someone he hadn't talked to in almost a year shows up, wanting to talk.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot I threw together because I was bored. I hope you all enjoy!

The compound was silent. As it was supposed to be. Tony had previously kicked out everyone under the excuse of remodeling. They took the bait (some more than others) and moved out, leaving an empty compound with the only noise being the dim stir of the heat. 

 

He sighed as he stared at the other couch across from him, faintly remembering the days before Ultron, where they drank, laughed, and had a good time, like a family. Tony clenched his fist at the thought of that word. “Family” was old news - there was no way Tony could ever possibly consider any of them “family” again.

 

He was alone. Alone was fine. He could have a clear head and build whatever he desired without the interruption of another person.

 

Though being alone with his thoughts frightened him.

 

Tony sighed. He’d have to suffer through being alone. He could manage that.

 

“Boss - you have a visitor.” FRIDAY’s voice rang out, and Tony shook his head.

 

“Decline.”

 

FRIDAY paused for a brief moment. “Boss, he says his name is Doctor Stephen Strange. Says he needs to talk to you.”

 

Tony’s head perked up. He hadn’t seen the man since Thanos was defeated. “What could he possibly want?”

 

Another pause. “He wants to discuss the events that occurred on Titan with you.”

 

Tony blinked and arched an eyebrow. “That was...a while ago. Why does he want to discuss it now?”

 

“He says he’ll explain if you let him in.”

 

“Hmm, tempting,” Tony tapped his chin. “Sure, fine, why not. Let Harry Potter in.”

 

The door opened and Stephen appeared in the room, dressed in casual clothes and unlike his usual getup that seemed to be uber complicated - at least in Tony’s mind. Tony stood up walking towards Stephen with his hand out. “Strange.”

 

“Stark,” Stephen muttered, and shook Tony’s hand. “Sorry for showing up on such short notice.”

 

“Well, actually,” Tony smirked. “It’s long notice, because you want to discuss something that occurred almost a year ago.”

 

A hint of a smile appeared on Stephen’s face. “Yes, I understand it has been that long. There was just something that I needed to discuss with you, but I never had the proper time.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, Time Stone protector, doesn’t have the time, kind of ironic, don’t you think?”

 

“Very,” Stephen replied. “Speaking of, that is precisely what I am here to talk to you.”

 

“About the Time Stone?” Tony questioned, and Stephen replied with a nod. “What about it?”

 

Stephen sucked in his breath. “You probably recall me giving up the Time Stone in exchange for your life, right?”

 

Tony’s face hardened and he didn’t answer. He remembered being left alone on Titan - alone in space. He remembered everyone turning to dust around him. He remembered how utterly angry he was at Stephen for doing that, though those feelings of anger diminished once they had won - he was so grateful to see everyone alive and well, he completely buried those feelings. 

 

“Tony-”

 

“Yes. I remember.” Tony replied curtly. 

 

“I know what that put you through,” Stephen sighed. “I just wanted to apologize. I know that could not have been easy.”

 

Tony shook his head. “No, it wasn’t.”

 

“It just was the only way.”

 

“You’re starting to sound like a broken record, Doc,” Tony mumbled weakly. “I heard you the first time you said it.”

 

“I did not want to have to put you through that pain, but you needed to be alive.” Stephen rubbed the back of his head. “I know you were angry towards me. It is also partially the reason why I stayed away for so long. I had meant to do this long ago, but-”

 

“You didn’t have the time. You told me.” Tony sighed.

 

“No - well, yes. That. Originally, it wasn’t that. I stayed away from you for about two months, hoping that your anger towards me would diminish, and then some things happened with the Sanctum, and I never got around to discussing this with you,” Stephen clarified. “I really have to apologize.”

 

“Strange, don’t get me wrong here,” Tony began. “I appreciate the apology, but why? When we first met, we clashed. We did not get along. We butted heads, and you also told me you wouldn’t hesitate to have me die over that Stone. Now you’re in my compound, apologizing for something you told me you originally weren’t going to do. I don’t really understand it.”

 

A faint  _ hmm _ escaped Stephen’s lips. “You happened to grow on me.”

 

“Ew, are you comparing me to mold?”

 

“Quite the contrary,” Stephen let out a small chuckle. “Yes, it’s true that when I originally met you, I thought you of the arrogant billionaire that does things his way. Then I looked through fourteen million lifetimes, and my opinion changed dramatically.” He stared wistfully out the window. “You just so happen to be a self-sacrificial genius who has a heart bigger than anyone I’ve ever happened to know.”

 

Tony felt his face heat up. “Oh, wow, uh, I’m flattered, Doc, truly, but-”

 

“I know I put you through a rough time, and for that, I wanted to apologize.” Stephen interrupted, turning his gaze back to Tony. Tony felt his heart rate spike at the eye-contact - there was something about it that was so chilling.

 

“I...I forgive you.” Tony managed to mutter. “I actually forgot about that one specific part, because I was so grateful to have Peter and everyone else back, and well, I had bigger fish to fry.”

 

“Understandable.” Stephen turned to leave. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

 

“Wait,” Tony held a hand out. “Wait. Do you - do you maybe want to have a drink? Stay a while?” He smiled softly. “We fought together in one of the biggest battles in my years, and I barely know you. I would like to get to know you, though.”

 

Stephen nodded and returned the smile. “That’d be nice, actually. I had a long day.”

 

“You and me both, Doc.” Tony hummed as he took out two wine glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of wine. “So, first things first. Wizardry, what gives?”

 

“Sorcerer. Master of the Mystic Arts.” Stephen corrected, though there was a hint of amusement in his tone. “Trained in Kamar Taj a couple of years ago, after my accident.” He took a glass after Tony finished pouring and sipped it. “This is amazing.”

 

“Only the finest wine for me,” Tony grinned. “Come on, sit on the couch with me.” The two made their way to one of the couches, with Tony reclining on one end and Stephen sitting on the other. “Okay, so accident, what exactly was it?”

 

Stephen’s face went pale. “I don’t normally talk about it.”

 

“Then don’t. Boundaries, we all have ‘em. I can respect that.” 

 

“No,” Stephen shook his head. “It’s fine. I should talk about it more. It is imperative to the backstory after all.”

 

Tony smiled beneath his glass. “Ah, superhero backstories. Quite a cliche.”

 

“Before I was a sorcerer, I was a neurosurgeon. Hence the ‘Doctor’ part of my name,” Stephen began. “One day, while I was driving in the mountains, I was talking to someone on the phone. I was also speeding and was not paying attention, and well, I took the brunt of it.” He held up a shaky hand. “Lots of nerve damage.”

 

Tony leaned in closer to take a look. The hand was brutally scarred, and Tony felt himself grimace. It reminded him of the scar on his chest. He leaned back, his eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry. Must have been really hard.”

 

Stephen nodded. “It was. Finding out I could no longer work was heart-wrenching. Fortunately, I found an old patient that was paralyzed from the waist down who, by a miracle, was walking completely fine. He told me about Kamar Taj, and I went to Nepal to study it. And well,” Stephen took a sip from his glass. “Then I became the man I am today.”

 

“Astounding. That’s some backstory,” Tony commented. 

 

“There are days where I wish I still was a neurosurgeon, however.” Stephen murmured quietly. “Even though I am grateful for what I have.”

 

“I can understand that.” Tony recalled his life before becoming Iron Man. “Sometimes I wish I had chosen a different path.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

There was silence as both men took another sip of their wine, with Tony finishing up his glass and setting it down. “Can I see your hand again?” He asked after a few minutes.

 

Stephen raised an eyebrow but obliged. “Yes.”

 

Tony leaned forward and took the hand in his, studying it. “You know, I could probably build something to help with the shaking.” He stared back up at Stephen, feeling his heart rate spike at the eye contact. “You could probably go back into neurosurgery if you wanted to. Live a double life.”

 

Stephen sighed and shook his head. “While I’m grateful for the offer, I think it’s best I remain the way I am. Neurosurgery just is in the past for me.”

 

Tony nodded silently, and glanced back down at the hand. Carefully, he used his other hand to gently trace the scars, and he heard a slight inhale from the other man. He shifted his eyes up to catch more eye contact. “So when you saw those futures - those lifetimes, you warmed up to me?” 

 

The blue eyes blinked, and a shudder ran down Tony’s spine. “Yes. You weren’t the man I thought you were.”

 

Without losing eye contact, Tony continued to trace the scars with his fingers. “I could say the same for you.” He felt the heat rise in his face as he stared at Stephen, whose breath hitched as Tony traced his scars.

 

“Why is the compound empty?” Stephen asked. It was an innocent question, and Tony stopped tracing, leaving his fingers where they were.

 

“I assume you know about the ‘Civil War,’” Tony muttered, and Stephen nodded. “Well, I just couldn’t handle the stress, so I kicked everyone out. Used the ‘repairing’ excuse. Unfortunately for me,” he continued tracing the scars again. “I just get lonely. But I suppose it is better than getting angry.” He sighed and shook his head. 

 

“I’m sorry that all happened.”

 

“Don’t be, you weren’t apart of it.” Tony brought Stephen’s hand closer, studying it a bit more. “I know you rejected my last offer, but I can also give you something that might make the scarring a bit less obvious. It’ll still be there, of course, but it’ll be much fainter.” He pulled his hands away and lifted his shirt up, revealing a fainted scar that resembled a circle.

 

Stephen sucked in his breath, and pointed at it. “May I?” He asked, and Tony nodded, unsure of why his mind was letting him go through with this. With any other person, Tony would shut himself off from them. Somehow, in some way, those striking blue eyes just shot through his body. 

 

With the consent, Stephen leaned forward and touched his finger to the brim of the scar, and traced it. It was an intimate gesture, odd for two people who seemingly were total strangers. Yet, Tony felt his own breath hitch. “You’re right,” Stephen murmured. “I can barely see it.”

 

“I can give you it. As someone who knows what it is like to be ashamed of their scars.”

 

“Don’t be ashamed of this, it is just a reminder of how you came to be.” Stephen pulled his hand away, and Tony let go of his shirt. “Just like mine.”

 

“I know, it’s just - well, it’s just a grim reminder.” Tony admitted, looking up and blushing at how close they were. 

 

Feeling brave, he grabbed Stephen’s hand again and caressed a scar with his thumb. 

 

“You’re lonely.” Stephen arched an eyebrow. 

 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”

 

Stephen chuckled. “I’m just saying,” his eyes locked with Tony’s. “You don’t have to be. Not for tonight, at least.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened at the words. Remembering the hand in his, he raised it to his mouth and pressed his lips to the fingers lightly, feeling the small hitch in Stephen’s breath as he did so. “Be careful what you’re offering, Strange.” He smiled against Stephen’s hands. “It could be the wine talking.”

 

“I haven’t had much wine in two years. You have been on my mind for almost one year. I don’t think it is.”

 

Tony moved the hand to his cheek, allowing Stephen to cup it gently. He pressed a kiss to the palm. “I’m glad I got to know you a little bit better. I’m not usually the type to butter up to a total stranger.”

 

“Really? Tony Stark, playboy?” Stephen bemused.

 

“Eh, a bunch of that was utter crap,” Tony shrugged. “You caught my attention on Titan, and here you are again with that full attention.”

 

“Full attention, huh?” Stephen repeated, his thumb tracing Tony’s cheekbone. 

 

“Yeah,” Tony breathlessly said. His eyes trailed downwards to Stephen’s lips. “Full attention.”

 

The gap was closed as Stephen leaned forward, with Tony meeting him halfway. It was a slow, gentle first kiss, with Stephen’s hand still cupping Tony’s face and Tony’s hand still resting on top of it. The other hands were forgotten in their own laps as the two shifted closer, wanting just a bit more.

 

It was Stephen who pulled away. “You manage to surprise me, even after knowing fourteen million lifetimes.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m quite the surprise.” Tony grinned. “Though I was not expecting this to happen.”

 

“It was not my intention to come here and flirt.” Stephen looked a bit flustered.

 

Tony smiled up at the man. “You can’t talk to Tony Stark without flirting, it’s just impossible.”

 

Stephen rolled his eyes but returned the smile. “I guess so.”

 

Tony leaned forward again, capturing the sorcerer’s lips with their own. He felt his own breath become mingled with Stephen’s and his heart raced - it was magnificent.

 

And for once, he did not feel alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: My work is not beta-read. You may find some spelling or grammatical errors. I re-read my work but I sometimes miss it!
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my soul. If you enjoyed my work, please, leave a comment!
> 
> You can find me on twitter! @starkologies.  
> You can also find me on tumblr, though I have become inactive due to recent policy changes. @ironstrangepls.


End file.
